


the long arm of the law

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing that on purpose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long arm of the law

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- 3 sentence fill, "you're doing that on purpose"

Jenny sat on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs idly, waiting for the reaction but keeping her face innocent when Frank approached her, a look on his face somewhere between amusement and frustration as he said, "You're doing that on purpose."

Wide-eyed, she tilted her head as she batted her eyelashes, professing, "I have no idea what you're talking about," because after all, it wasn't her fault that the weather was hot, her skirt was short and her sister's desk, on which she was perched, happened to be right in front of his office door. 

A snort was his first answer, immediately followed by, "Yeah, right... Come on, let's go home," as he slid his hand around the small of her back, let it move down lower, making Jenny smile - after all, Frank might have been the long arm of the law but she was the one who always got her man. 


End file.
